Nox in Socks
by SongbirdGK
Summary: The Nox always did know how to speak in riddles...but this is ridiculous! Apologies to Dr. Seuss


**Note from 'Kawoosh: **My mother and I were goofing around with tongue twisters involving Stargate when someone said "Nox in Socks!" and...well... it kinda went on from there. I'd like to give her full credit for the Jaffa Waffles and Back packs. And thanks to Kin Pandun for catching my error. I'm positive that this version is error-free.

I hope that eventually other Sorta-Seuss renditions can be posted for your enjoyment. And now...

**Nox in Socks**

Nox.

Socks.

Box.

Rocks.

Rocks in box.

Nox in socks.

Rocks on Nox in socks in box.

Socks on rocks and rocks in box.

Nox in socks on box on rocks.

Snakes with tricks come.

Snakes with smocks come.

Snakes with tricks and

smocks and locks come.

Look, sir. Look, sir.

Col. Jack, sir.

Let's do tricks for kicks

with smocks, sir.

Let's do tricks with snakes

and locks, sir.

First, I'll make a

quick trick snack stack.

Then I'll make a

quick trick smock stack.

You can make a

quick trick snake stack.

You can make a

quick trick lock stack.

And here's a new trick, Col. Jack...

Socks on snakes and snakes on Nox.

Nox with locks and tricks in smocks.

Tricks and smocks with rocks in box.

Now we come to sticks and zats, sir.

Try to say this Col. Jack, sir...

Snakes on Nox stick.

Snakes on rocks zat.

Six sick tricks stick.

Six sick snakes zat.

Please, sir.

I don't like this trick, sir.

My tongue isn't quick or slick, sir.

I get all those sticks and staffs, sir,

mixed up with the snakes and zats, sir.

I can't do it, Mr. Nox, sir.

I'm so sorry, Col. Jack, sir.

Here's an easy game to play.

Here's an easy thing to say...

New snakes.

Two snakes.

Whose snakes?

Yu's snakes.

Who has these snakes?

Yu has Yu's snakes.

Who sees who has whose new snakes, sir?

You see Yu has Yu's new snakes, sir.

That's not easy, Mr. Nox, sir.

Who comes?

Foe comes.

Pros s'pose foes come.

Who yokes pro's woes?

Yu yokes pro's woes.

Pro knows blows yoke whose woes?

Yu's woes.

Yu yokes lots of Snakes with Jack now.

Pro's froze foes yoke Snake in gate now.

Yu rains blows on pro's froze clothes now.

Jack gives prose to pro's froze woes now.

Woe goes.

Prose grows.

Pro's toes goes some.

Woe prose grows some.

Mr Nox!

I hate this game, sir.

This game makes

my tongue quite lame, sir.

Col. Jack, sir,

what a shame, sir.

Here is something

I was told, sir...

Here is lots of old cold gold now.

Old Gould, bold Gould,

Gouldy. Gouldy.

Old gold, sold gold.

Moldy. Moldy.

Golden Gould for golden molding!

That's what that Old Gould is holding.

Were you told to fold old gold, sir?

If, sir, told, sir, fold with Gould, sir,

with the Old Gould, fold, sir. Mold, sir.

Mr. Nox, sir, I won't fold it.

I can't say it. I won't mold it.

Very well, sir. Step this way.

We'll find another game to play.

Sam comes.

Dan comes.

Sam brings Dan gun.

Dan brings Sam gun.

Dan shoots Sam's gun.

Sam shoots Dan's gun,

Sam's shoots,

Dan's shoots.

Dan's shot gun zaps.

Sam's shot gun zaps.

Dan's pack. Sam's pack.

Big pack. Back packs.

Sam and Dan have packs with guns.

Dan's pack sags and Sam's pack runs.

Back pack! Sag pack!

Big pack! Gun pack!

My poor mouth can't say that. No Sir.

My poor mouth is much too slow, sir.

Well then... bring your mouth this way.

I'll find it something it can say.

Jake just jerks jokes.

Jake's snake jerks jokes.

Jake's joke jolts Jack.

Jake's snake japes Jack.

Jack jerks Jake

with jokes Jake's snake likes.

Jake's snake smirks

At jokes that Jake likes.

I can't blab such blibber blubber!

My tongue isn't made of rubber.

Col. Jack. Now come now. Come now.

You don't have to be so dumb now...

Try to say this, Col. Jack, please...

Through eight great gates

Eight gate-mates moved.

While these mates moved,

Waiting bait grooved.

Waiting bait made these eight mates grate.

Grating mates made these mates' wait abate.

That's what made these eight great gates deflate.

Stop it! Stop it! That's enough, sir.

I can't say such silly stuff, sir.

Very well, then, Col. Jack, sir.

Let's have a little talk about Jaffa waffles...

What do you know about Jaffa waffles?

well...

When Jaffa waffles bake, they use

some Jaffa waffle batter.

And when the batter's in a puddle,

it's some Jaffa waffle puddle batter.

AND when Jaffa waffles batter's

mixed with paddles in a puddle,

They call it a Jaffa waffle puddle paddle batter.

AND...

When Jaffas batter waffles

from their puddle paddle batter

and the Jaffa batter puddle is a puddle in a battle...

...they call this

a Jaffa waffle battle puddle paddle batter muddle.

AND...

When Jaffas mix these batters

in a battle with their paddles

and the battle's on a delmak and the delmak's very chel mak...

...they call this

a muddle puddle Jaffa delmak waffle chel mak battle paddle batter.

AND...

Now wait a minute

Mr. Nox Rocks!

When a Nox is in the battle where

the Jaffa waffles batter

with their paddles in a puddle

on a very chel mak delmak...

THIS is what they call...

...a Jaffa waffle chel mak delmak battled

paddled muddled duddled fuddled wuddled

Nox with rocks, sir!

Nox with rocks,

Our game is done, sir.

Thank you for

A lot of fun, sir.

_With appreciation and apologies to Dr. Seuss (and the Nox, who, as imaginary pacifist aliens, probably didn't mind anyway)_

_delmak_ - a crystal  
_chel mak_ - as Daniel translated, "very cool"


End file.
